455
Victoria shoots Noah and kills him. Synopsis Teaser : A séance has been held in the great house of Collinwood, a séance which has suspended time and space, and sent one girl on an uncertain and frightening journey into the past, back to the year 1795. Convicted as a witch, she is a fugitive from the law, but a child knowing her hiding place runs to her from a man who has been paid to kill him. Daniel, being chased by Noah, runs into the mausoleum and calls out for Victoria. In the secret room, Victoria hears his call and opens the door to let Daniel in. Noah follows Daniel into the mausoleum, but finds it empty. Act I Noah examines the walls of the mausoleum trying to determine if there is a way Daniel could have gotten out. Finding nothing, he leaves and shuts the gate. He remains outside, looking in the gate, trying to see if Daniel will appear. Daniel tells Victoria all that has happened. When Victoria tells him that Peter Bradford will soon be back and will take her away, Daniel says he wants to go with them because he doesn't like it at Collinwood now that his sister is different. When Victoria realizes that Nathan Forbes is at Collinwood, she becomes fearful of Peter's safety should Nathan see him, but believes Peter will be careful. At Collinwood, Nathan finds Noah sitting in the drawing room and demands to know what he is doing there. Noah tells him that Daniel escaped. Act II Noah tells Nathan about following Daniel to the mausoleum where he disappeared after calling out for Miss Winters. Noah asks for the money owed to him so he can leave town, but Nathan refuses to pay him. Naomi walks in on them, and Nathan pretends Noah is a sailor acquaintance who has fallen on hard times and has come to Nathan to find a position. After Noah leaves, Naomi states her concern for the missing Daniel and wonders why Nathan seems so unconcerned. At first, Nathan says Daniel is likely out playing and will return on his own. Then he suggests that maybe the witch has him, something Naomi refuses to believe. When Naomi says she should tell Millicent about Daniel's disappearance, Nathan agrees to go out and join the search. Peter Bradford is outside the window looking to see if it is safe to enter the great house. Act III After seeing that Nathan has left, Peter comes around to the main door and knocks. Naomi lets Peter in. He tells her that Victoria is safe, and they are hiding on Collins property, but for Naomi's sake he won't reveal their hiding place. Peter gives Naomi the warning from Victoria about Daniel's safety and is told that Daniel is missing. He wants to talk to her husband because they need his help to leave the country. Naomi tells him that Joshua is in Boston at the moment. When Naomi hears that Victoria was shot in the arm, she insists on getting some things for Peter to treat the wound, and insists that he should bring Victoria to Collinwood. At the mausoleum, Daniel feels Victoria's hand and finds it very hot. Realizing that Victoria is sick, Daniel insists on going to Collinwood for help. He is sure the man who tried to take him is long gone. Victoria tries to stop him, but can't. Daniel leaves the mausoleum but runs right into Noah. Act IV Victoria hears Daniel call for help. She opens the gate and sees Noah choking Daniel. She shoots at Noah and he collapses. When Victoria checks on him, she discovers that he is dead. She leads Daniel back to the mausoleum. Peter, returning from Collinwood, finds the body with the pistol lying next to it. He picks up the pistol and is then confronted by Nathan with a pistol of his own. Nathan tells Peter he is going back to jail on a charge of murder. Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * Joan Bennett as Naomi Collins * Joel Crothers as Nathan Forbes * Roger Davis as Peter Bradford * David Henesy as Daniel Collins * Craig Slocum as Noah Gifford * Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters Background information and notes Production * Final appearance of character Noah Gifford. Story * Eagle Hill Cemetery is said to be situated on Collins family property. * TIMELINE: Naomi hopes Joshua will be back tomorrow. Daniel has been with Victoria in the Collins mausoleum for one hour. Bloopers and continuity errors * Noah wears a hat in the reprise but he wasn't wearing one in the same scenes in the previous episode. * Sarah Collins' memorial plaque is not in the Collins mausoleum set, despite one being seen there since her death in 416. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 455 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 455 - Food and Medicine and a PlanCategory:Dark Shadows episodes